Letter
by Chris Devlin
Summary: Another personal fic from me. Read it to see what it's about.
1. Letter

Letter

**Letter**

By Chris Devlin

AN: Well, yet another personal fic. This one is kinda based on my own current relationship situation (If you can even call it that). Anyway I hope you like it. Like most of my other personal fics it was written quickly and out of the blue.

I know it's coming. Every day I check the mail with anticipation, as well as trepidation, knowing full well that I probably won't like the contents. I flip through the rest of the mail, searching in-vain for something I sub-consciously know won't be there. And yet today, something tells me that it will arrive.

The letter. 

The letter I dread reading but can't think about anything else.

The letter that will bring to an end what we had, long before we had the chance to make anything of it.

The letter that I will no-doubt keep for years to come as a memento of my feelings for her.

I sit in the front room, the TV in front of me noisily reporting world news. The sound from the set passes me by as I concentrate my entire attention onto listening for the mailbox. In my thoughts I remember the phone conversation we had, a non-committal, emotionless exchange of words, ending with the revelation that she deemed it necessary to write to me. That's when I knew it was over. Being told that I was to receive "a letter" chilled me more than anything in my life. There is no way that it's going to tell me how much she loves me and that we are staying together. They never do. 

The clatter of the mailbox outside snaps me out of my thoughts and I get up to check for the expected. I half-walk, half-run to the box, a feeling of ambivalence controlling my body. Reaching the box, I open it and extract the mail. Turning back to the house I begin to leaf through the envelopes. As I reach the door I see it, lettered in her meticulously neat handwriting. I go back in, and sit down in the front room again, dumping all the mail bar the letter on the table. I examine the envelope, not wanting to open it straight away. I run my fingers over it, feeling the ever so slightly rough texture beneath my fingertips. I move them over the address, feeling the bumps in the paper, the closest I may ever get to her again. I examine the words closely. My address, the one so familiar to me. And my name.

Ash Ketchum

I flip it over and look at the back. In the same lettering is the return address. Her address. Not so familiar, but equally important to me. And her name.

Misty Waterflower

Bracing myself for the full brunt of a woman's emotional outlet, I move my fingers under the flap and tear it open, and await the inevitable.

AN: God that sucked! But then it's my feelings so I can knock it. Anyway, just to say that I have a couple of fics on the way. One is a challenge that I was set a few weeks ago (I really should get round to that), and the other another AAM story that I came up with. The AAML will probably be up by the end of next week (I hope). Oh well. Read and review, and check out my updated profile.


	2. Yesterday

Yesterday

Yesterday

By Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [devlin1983@hotmail.com][1]

AN: This is a sequel to my fic "Letter". Anyway this is another personal fic. My Girlfriend just broke up with me so I wrote this. It's a song fic to the classic Beatles song "Yesterday" (Although I used the more recent Marti Pellow cover). Hope you like.

Ash read the letter, his heart being pummeled by every word. It felt like a professional boxer was in his chest attacking him with everything he had. Every word was like poison, searing through his soul, killing his passion slowly but effectively. Finishing it he immediately returned to the start, re-reading the letter, praying that he hadn't just read what he thought he had. He had. Dejectedly he threw the letter onto the nearby table before slouching into the comfortable couch. Normally he'd be enjoying that couch, relaxing in it's deep encompassing hold. Not today. Today it gave him the impression of smothering, something he was actively welcoming at this point. Deeply sighing he pulled himself up and walked over to the kitchen, hoping that food could offer some comfort from the harsh reality he now had to face. **_I'm alone. Again._** Stepping into the small room he opened the fridge and surveyed the contents. His hopes that food would offer comfort were quashed. Inside were all things that he and Misty had eaten together, things that she loved, things that he loved, things that they had loved. Ash sighed again and took out some bacon slices. Closing the fridge door he grabbed some bread from the nearby cupboard and prepared a frying pan. His current mood called for a bacon sandwich. Three seconds after flipping on the radio was when he realized that he shouldn't have. It was perhaps the worst thing he could have heard at the time.

Yesterday, 

All my troubles seemed so far away.

Now it looks as though they're here to stay,

Oh I believe in yesterday.

Suddenly 

I'm not half the man I used to be.

There's a shadow hanging over me.

Oh yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go I don't know,

she wouldn't say.

I said something wrong, 

now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday,

love was such an easy game to play.

Now I need a place to hide away.

Oh I believe in yesterday.

Why she had to go I don't know,

she wouldn't say.

I said something wrong,

now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday,

love was such an easy game to play.

Now I need a place to hide away.

Oh I believe in yesterday.

The song finished, snapping Ash out of the trance he'd gone into. Tears criss-crossed their way down his cheeks, and the smell of burning bacon drifted into his nostrils. He ignored it, instead sliding to the floor, his head buried deep in his hands. _**I've lost her. The one woman I ever loved, and I've lost her.**_ his mind screamed at him, causing his tears to overflow, running down the outside of his hands and dripping onto the floor. Yesterday he was in relatively blissful ignorance of the letters contents. He whimpered, only one word escaping his lips "Yesterday."

AN: Ok, this is yet another personal fic from me. My love life is really going down the toilet at the moment, so I wouldn't be surprised to see more of these over the next week or two. Anyway, I keep saying that I'll have the next fic out soon but I've hit a wall with it at the moment, so it could take a few more days. Oh well, dem's the breaks. Read and review please.

Chris Devlin

   [1]: mailto:devlin1983@hotmail.com



End file.
